Glimpses: The Centauri Incident
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: A summary would spoil the prologue, I'll add it with the next part! Read - and be surprised  -  Tie-in to "Glimpses: Sparkling"


Title: **„Glimpses: The Centauri Incident"**

Status: **Part 1 (Prologue) out of ca. 6 (WIP)**

Fandom: Transformers; roughly G1 with Bayverse background elements

Characters: Halo; Shutout (OCs); more to follow, obviously

Word Count: **794**

Disclaimer: I would love to own Transformers, but that honor belongs to Hasbro and some others. But I own an action figure of TFA Prowl! Hah!

Rating: **T**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: This is a tie-in (sort of) to "Glimpses: Sparkling" – and "Glimpses" is now officially my personal AU universe ^-^ It can be read on its own, though (but there will be references, albeit, at this point in time, small ones). I won't be pinned down to timelines (numbers are my foes, deceiving little pests that they are) or some such, but this happens some unspecified time before "G:S". There is no summary because I feel that, whatever I could come up with, it would spoil the prologue, so please bear with me!

Please R& R ^v^ Constructive criticism, suggestions, comments, your interpretation, what you liked and didn't; let me know – all that is most welcome! Flames will feed my barbecue fire, what else could be their purpose?

Prologue

What a wonderful gift, to know your place in the universe. To never doubt that Primus created you, evident in the blessing of the Allspark...

It was a lie.

One that not many Cybertronians were privy to, for we agreed that ignorance was bliss. It severed the chains of fate, binding us, shackling us – it preserved our free will.

There was no need to think of the Quintessons as our Creators, as something other than alien beings, aggressively assimilating planets and cultures alike; enslaving the survivors.

No mech or femme needed to know the reason why they set their eyes on Cybertron, nor the irony that they merely wished to reclaim their 'property'.

No.

We agreed on that and so it was decreed, adhered to by all generations to come and follow after us. We hide the knowledge within our sparks and the great Matrix, to burden only those called upon to lead.

We are the first of Primes. We begin and end the Circle; chosen by Primus, acknowledged by the Allspark.

There is but one truth: the one by our own making.

( - from the personal log file of Omega Prime; as salvaged, deciphered and recorded by Alpha Trion - )

BREAK

Halo studied the tiny figurine intently, turning it around in her blue servos, to see how the light got caught in the facets of the crystal flowers. Rainbow colors of broken down light flickered over her lithe frame; myriad's of reflections.

She turned to her mate, offering him the treasure she had spotted amongst the stands of the midnight fair. "Don't you think our younglings would love it?"

Tearing his optics away from the colorful display of acrobats on the main street, Shutout accepted the proffered item. Already he was resigned to pay the exorbitant price those... those... _Sharkticons_ would surely demand.

Anything to keep his femme happy – it was the simple secret to every lasting, lifelong partnership. – Not that Shutout was complaining.

He studied the flower maiden for a klick, noting the high quality workmanship more than its aesthetics.

"I'm sure it will last... – about five nanoklicks," he answered belatedly, with wry humor; thinking about Rush's and Rapid's carelessness with fond exasperation.

Halo smacked him lightly; feeling his amusement in constant waves over their bond, although he managed to keep his expressive faceplate straight.

Something bright flashed over Shutouts golden visor, catching Halos attention, - she had been looking forward to the famous firework show for a whole orn now.

She turned around and craned her neck skyward, till the cables in it strained with an uncomfortable pull. "Shutout, look!"

"Tell me first if it has a price tag," he joked distractedly, caught up in the process of paying the sales 'bot. – Who oozed satisfaction at the sale made; without so much as haggling for a discount.

"Shutout!"

Her tone, the near panic in her raw vocalizer, dripping like acid over their tightly woven connection simultaneously, had him at her side at once. The figurine, forgotten, slipped from his slackening digits and shattered on the ground.

The glittering cascade of crystal shards was beautiful in its own right. – Somewhere, screams rose.

Both watched in dawning horror, like the suddenly silent crowd surrounding them, as bright lights rushed through Colony Centauri's upper atmosphere. Sensitive audios picked up the whistling sound and groan of hot metal; the objects dragged tails of poisonous green behind.

Halos frame started to tremble as her processor calculated the impact point based on the trajectory: the Youth Sector – and the _fields_.

Sirens cut through the cold stupor: "All citizens, attention! The colony is under attack by an unknown force. Proceed immediately to the emergency shelters. Countermeasures are initiated. Repeat –"

"Come on," Shutout grabbed Halos servo tightly and turned her around. Then he let go and transformed: "The next bunker is only klicks away, - we can make it in time."

She smiled at that, sweetly and sad; feeling the truth in all its dark radiance, circulating between them, seeping into their very sparks.

But with a nod, Halo too transformed and raced along his streamlined car mode; a tiny motorcycle, weaving around the panicked 'bots and other vehicles.

'I love you', she whispered, clinging with all her being to their bond, feeling embraced and loved in turn. She did not allow herself to grieve over their creations, their twins, whom they would leave behind...

The ground under their wheels trembled and bucked. Everything drowned in blinding light, bursting into raging fires and melting heat; the sounds of groaning buildings and terrified screams; the stench of dissolving alloys...

Mere breems later, silence reigned.

BREAK

Some place else, light-years away, two younglings woke from their peaceful recharge; keening in agony as this precious bond snapped.

tbc...

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Although I am fully aware that it's not befitting to pat myself on the shoulder, I must admit that I am insanely happy with this little first piece of "Centauri" ^o^ I feel that I really managed to capture a snapshot of the mundane happiness of an old couple – and then to turn it around into utter destruction, without too many words wasted on how everything is blown to smithereens. I hope you felt the same!

Background-Music: "Twinkle twinkle little Star" by Frederika Stahl (it's creepy when you listen to it while writing something like this!)

3


End file.
